Triangle Part I - Yamato
by eternalsailorsolarwind
Summary: A Digimon pre-yaoi. Yamato has thoughts about a certain leader.


Triangle  
Part I: Yamato  
By: eternalsailorsolarwind  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (I wish I did), and I'm not making any money   
from this. This is also my first Digimon fanfic, so please go easy on me. Feedback is   
always welcome, at anneb10@yahoo.com  
  
"C'mon, Taichi," I say, "we all need a rest. Why don't we take a break for   
lunch?"  
"Ok," he replies easily. "Where?"  
As much as I hate to admit it, he has a point. We're in the middle of nowhere.   
There's no water in sight, let alone a sheltered spot.   
"I don't know. You're the leader," I shoot back at him. "What do you see with   
your mini-telescope?"   
He shakes his head, "More nothing. You'd think there'd be something out here."  
"Why don't I fly up and see what's around?" asks Tentomon. Everyone agrees,   
and he opens his wing casing, and flies up into the sky. We all watch him go, hoping   
he'll find something.  
In a few minutes, he comes back down, and reports, "There's a forest to the east.   
We should reach it by evening."  
I watch as Taichi's face splits into a wide grin, "Great! How about we just stop   
here for lunch, then head to the forest?"  
Everyone agrees, even me. We take a much-needed rest, allowing ourselves to   
relax. That probably wasn't such a good idea, since Takeru fell asleep almost before he   
finished eating. Poor kid. He's not used to all of this walking. I decide to let him sleep   
for awhile, since I can easily carry him. Gabumon helps me put him on my back for the   
walk. I'm just waiting for Taichi to say something about it, but he doesn't.   
It doesn't surprise me anymore. Taichi has become the leader of our group, and   
he's starting to grow into it pretty well. He's learned when not to say anything.   
Especially when it deals with Takeru. I won't let anything happen to my little brother.   
We set out, Taichi in the lead, as usual. Sora is walking with him, and they're   
talking. I hear him laugh at something she said, and I feel a spark of jealousy. He rarely   
laughs when we talk. He listens, but it's not the same. We're always at odds with each   
other, whether we want to be or not.  
And that hurts. I know I put up an I'm-so-cool exterior, but I have feelings too. I   
shift Takeru on my back, and realize that my little brother has put on some weight.   
Muscle from all the walking and the fights. I won't be able to keep this up as long as I   
thought.   
My thoughts begin to head back to Taichi. We've argued ever since the first   
moment we arrived in Digiworld. But despite that, or perhaps because of it, I feel closer   
to him than any of the others, except for Takeru. I realized how easy it was to talk to him   
that time when Devimon split all of us up.   
In the middle of a fight, when he was about to knock the living daylights out of   
me for acting like a jerk (Which I was, even though I'll never admit it. I had a good   
reason.), I suddenly told him why I was yelling at him. It felt like a dam breaking, but I   
was so relieved to get it out. And what surprised me the most was that he understood.   
No pity. He let the whole fight go, just like that. He even saved my life a couple of   
minutes later. Maybe that's when it started.  
I shift Takeru again. Boy, for a little kid, he's sure getting heavy. I'm surprised   
he's still asleep, too. He must be exhausted.  
Our arguments came more often for awhile after that. Then, when he stuck by   
Takeru after I'd disappeared, looking for the others, who'd taken off to look for Taichi, I   
realized he cared about all of us. Taichi didn't have to come back. He could have stayed   
in our world. But he did come back, and he took care of Takeru for me. By that time I   
was sure of what I was feeling, but I wouldn't say it, even to myself. Especially to   
myself. I didn't want to admit the truth.  
I'm in love with him. I want to touch him, kiss him, run my fingers through that   
wild mane of his. But how can I? He wouldn't feel the same way, would he? If he's in   
love with anyone, it's Sora. I've seen the way she looks at him.  
"Here, Yamato. Let me take him," a voice says quietly from my side. It's Taichi.   
The others are stopped ahead of us, watching. "I'll carry him for awhile, so you can   
rest."  
The offer surprises me. I expected him to tell me to put him down, make him   
walk on his own. I nod, almost in shock, as we transfer my brother to his back. He walks   
next to me, letting Sora and Biyomon lead.  
"Why?" I ask him quietly.  
He shoots me one of his trademark grins. "You needed the break. He's not as   
little as he used to be." His grin fades, "Besides, he needs the rest, and you never know   
when we'll be on the run again."  
He's got a point there. I stretch as we walk, glancing often at Takeru. He seems   
to be sleeping deep, not even stirring when he was moved to Taichi's back.   
Occasionally, I look at Taichi's profile. A hunger for him races through me every time I   
do, so I keep telling myself it'll be the last time. I know I'm lying to myself, because I   
still look at him anyway. God, I want to tell him. But I don't dare, because I don't want   
to find out he doesn't love me back.  
My gaze strays to Taichi yet again, and I force myself to look forward. My eyes   
lock with Sora's. She had glanced back to us. I see knowledge in her eyes. She knows   
how I feel about Taichi! And I see her feelings for him in her eyes. We both look   
quickly away; embarrassed to have shown each other so much.  
I can't keep my eyes off Taichi, no matter how I try. But after another half-hour,   
Takeru starts to stir, then wakes up. Taichi quickly puts him down, surreptitiously   
stretching his back. Noticing, I hide a smile. He hadn't complained about my brother's   
weight once.  
Takeru thanks him, which Taichi shrugs off, graciously. Running over to   
Patamon and Gabumon, my little brother starts to play tag with his Digimon. I turn to   
Taichi to also thank him for sparing my back. He accepts my thanks, and then I notice a   
look in his eyes. I did it for you, the look says. Am I reading too much into it? Have I   
gotten sunstroke? Have I lost it completely?  
Grinning, Taichi returns to the front, picking up his conversation with Sora. I   
stare after him, wondering. Could it be possible that Taichi…loves me, too?  
  
-end-  



End file.
